supernaturalfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Das Lebenswerk
Das Lebenswerk ist die zweiundzwanzigste Episode der achten Staffel von Supernatural. Zusammenfassung Sam und Dean tun sich erneut mit Castiel zusammen. Als sie die Akten der Männer der Schriften durchgehen, finden sie eine alte Filmspule, deren Inhalt der Schlüssel zur Lösung der letzten Aufgabe sein könnte. Metatron bringt Castiel dazu, über die Probleme im Himmel nachzudenken. In der Zwischenzeit schnüffelt Crowley in der Vergangenheit der Winchester-Brüder rum. Handlung Tommy Collins, ein Mann, den die Winchesters mal vor einem Wendigo gerettet haben, ist mit seiner Freundin Shelly in einer Waldhütte. Plötzlich hört er ein Geräusch und seine Freundin meint, es wäre vielleicht ein Bär, doch Tommy ist überzeugt davon, dass es ein Wendigo ist. Als die Geräusche näherkommen, zückt er einen Flammenwerfer. Shelly versteht nicht, was er hat. Sie hört nichts. Plötzlich schreit Tommy vor Schmerz und Shelly muss mit ansehen, wie es ihn ohne erkennbaren äußeren Einfluss zerreißt. Im Männer der Schriften Bunker versuchen die Brüder, in den Archiven etwas über das Kurieren von Dämonen zu finden. Dean erkundigt sich nach Sams Befinden und dieser antwortet diesmal wahrheitsgemäß, dass es ihm schlecht ginge, aber das ihn die Suche aufrecht halten würde. Castiel kommt in den Raum. Dean ignoriert ihn und geht. Sam fragt den Engel, wie es ihm ginge. Castiel entgegnet, dass seine Wunden zwar nicht so schnell heilen wie gewünscht, es ihm aber besser ginge. Er bemerkt, dass es Sam schlechter geht. Sam erzählt im von der letzten Aufgabe. Dean bringt Sam ein Reste-Potpourri. Er meint, er müsste mal wieder einkaufen. Als Cas dem Älteren anbietet, ihn zu begleiten, ist Dean nicht begeistert. Er ist sauer auf den Engel, weil dieser ihnen anscheinend nicht vertraut. Castiel entschuldigt sich, doch Dean will nichts davon hören. Sam hat etwas gefunden und unterbricht die Diskussion. Sie gehen in den Raum 7B. Sam meint, Dean solle nicht so hart zu Cas sein. Doch Dean zeigt sich weiter unversöhnlich. Sam findet das Gesuchte und Dean einen geheimen Raum, der mit Teufelsfalle und speziellen Ketten ausgestattet ist. In dem Umschlag, den Sam gefunden hat, befindet sich eine Filmrolle. Zusammen mit Castiel schauen sie sich den Film an. Er zeigt eine besondere Art von Exorzismus, der von zwei Priestern durchgeführt und von der Frau, die später Abaddons Hülle wurde, gefilmt wurde. Die Beschwörungsformel ist anders als die, die herkömmlicherweise aufgesagt wird und zusätzlich wird der besessenen Person noch reines Blut injiziert. Plötzlich ist die Frau tot, aber der Dämon hat den Körper nicht verlassen. Es scheint nicht so gelaufen zu sein, wie es der Priester beabsichtigt hat, denn er fordert, dass die Kamera abgestellt wird. Sam meint, dass einer der beiden Priester noch lebt, und sie ihn zwecks weiterer Informationen befragen sollten. Bevor sie losfahren, kommt es zu einer weiteren Auseinandersetzung zwischen Cas und Dean. Der Engel will sie begleiten, doch Dean meint, er würde Sam mitnehmen, denn dieser sei selbst im angeschlagenen Zustand verlässlicher als Castiel. Der Priester berichtet den Brüdern, dass sein Kollege Vater Thompson nicht nur Menschen von den Dämonen befreien wollte, sondern auch die Seele des Dämons vom Bösen reinigen. Deswegen habe er diesen besonderen Exorzismus entwickelt. Bei einem der Exorzismen sei dann etwas vollkommen schief gelaufen, was zum Tod Vater Thompsons geführt hat. Der Priester überlässt ihnen Vater Thompsons Aufzeichnungen. Während Sam wegen eines Hustenanfalls das Bad aufsucht, erklärt Dean, was er und Sam vorhaben. Der Priester ist skeptisch, ob Sam das in seinem Zustand schaffen kann. Dean sagt stolz, dass es Sam zwar schlecht geht, er aber nicht daran zweifelt, dass Sam es schaffen wird. Castiel will den Brüdern einen Gefallen tun und wieder in Deans Gunst steigen, also geht er einkaufen. Als er feststellt, dass es keinen Kuchen mehr gibt, wird er gegenüber dem Verkäufer handgreiflich. Metatron taucht auf und unterbindet das. Er und Castiel treffen sich kurz darauf in einem Restaurant und Metatron unterbreitet ihm einen Plan. Ohne die Erzengel herrsche Chaos im Himmel. Die Engel um Naomi seien nur eine von vielen Splittergruppen, die die Macht an sich reißen wollen. Der einzige Weg, dort wieder Ordnung rein zu bringen, bestünde darin, die Engel für einige Zeit im Himmel einzusperren. Dazu müsse man die drei Prüfungen der Engelstafel bestehen. Metatron hält sie beide für ein gutes Team. Er habe den Plan und Castiel sei stark genug, die Aufgaben zu erledigen. Castiel ist einverstanden. Schließlich sei er mit Schuld an dem Chaos, also sollte er auch derjenige sein, der die Sache wieder gerade biegt. Metatron betont, dass es nicht einfach werden würde. Als erstes müsse man einen Nephilim, ein Nachkomme eines Engels und eines Menschen, töten und das Herz raus schneiden. Metatron hat gerade dieses Restaurant ausgesucht, da die Kellnerin der einzige existierende Nephilim ist. Castiel ist befangen, schließlich ist die Kellnerin unschuldig. Metatron meint, er müsse entscheiden, was wichtiger sei – die Familie oder die Unschuldige. Als Sam und Dean mit den Unterlagen von Vater Thompson zurück kommen, fehlt von Castiel jede Spur. Also fangen die Brüder mit der Durchsicht der Materialien ohne den Engel an. Sie hören sich einen Tonbandmitschnitt von dem letzten Exorzismus vor dem, der ihm den Tod brachte, an. Innerhalb von acht Stunden hat Vater Thompson dem besessenen Mann seiner Prozedur unterworfen. Nach jeder Stunde hat er geprüft, inwieweit der Dämon geläutert war. Während er am Anfang noch mit Genuss von seinen Gräueltaten spricht, bereut er sie am Ende des Exorzismus. Der Priester war erfolgreich. Dean würde den Exorzismus gerne einmal ausprobieren und schlägt vor, dass sie dafür Abaddons zerteilten Leichnam wieder zusammen setzen. Dies klappt dann auch. Abaddon ist außer sich, als sie merkt, dass sie in einer Teufelsfalle steckt und die Kugel, die sie außer Gefecht gesetzt hatte, noch immer in ihr steckt. Die Jungs haben ihr nicht mal die Hände wieder angenäht. Als sie ihr erzählen, was sie mit ihr vorhaben, kommt raus, dass sie damals Vater Thompson bei dessen Exorzismusversuch umgebracht hat. Plötzlich klingelt Sams Handy. Es ist Crowley. Die Brüder verlassen das Gebäude und lassen Abaddon zurück. Diese kann telepathisch ihre Hände zu sich holen, die Kugel entfernen und fliehen. Crowley meint, sie sollten mal die Denver Times lesen. Dann schickt er ihnen per SMS eine Adresse. Die Brüder sollen dahin fahren und dann würde er sich wieder melden. Dean ruft mit seinem Handy die Denver Times auf. So erfahren sie von Tommys Tod. Dean meint, sie würden sich später darum kümmern, da sie jetzt Wichtigeres zu tun hätten. Als sie wieder ins Gebäude kommen, ist Abaddon verschwunden. Sam bekommt die SMS. Sie fahren dort hin und finden die Leiche einer Frau, die sie einst gerettet hatten. Wieder ruft Crowley an. Sam will wissen, was das Ganze soll. Der König der Hölle erklärt, dass er vorhabe, jeden zu töten, den sie jemals gerettet haben. Er würde alle 12 Stunden jemanden töten, wenn die Brüder ihm nicht Kevin und die Dämonentafel überließen und einwilligen, die letzte Prüfung nicht zu machen. Er wisse, dass es was mit Dämonen zu tun habe, von daher habe er angeordnet, dass seine Dämonen nicht in die Reichweite der Winchesters kommen. Um ein Exempel zu statuieren, startet Crowley den Countdown für sein nächstes Opfer, das sich zurzeit in Indianapolis aufhält. Die Brüder machen sich sofort auf den Weg. Sie sind überrascht, als sie feststellen, dass Crowleys nächstes Opfer Sarah Blake ist. Die erste Frau, für die Sam nach Jessicas Tod wieder etwas empfunden hat. Während Dean das Zimmer gegen Dämonen abriegelt, kommen Sarah und Sam ins Gespräch. Sarah ist verheiratet und hat ein Kind. Auf ihre Frage, was sich bei Sam so getan habe, antwortet dieser, dass eigentlich alles noch wie damals sei. Doch Sarah findet, dass er erwachsen geworden sei. Metatron und Castiel lauern abends nach dem Ende ihrer Schicht der Kellnerin auf. Sie bittet die beiden sie in Ruhe zu lassen, doch als sie damit keinen Erfolg hat, greift sie die beiden Engel an. Zuerst geht Castiel zu Boden. Als der Nephelim Metatron töten will, kann Castiel gerade noch rechtzeitig dazwischen gehen und seinerseits mit seinem Engelsschwert den Nephilim töten. Als Crowleys Countdown abläuft, ruft dieser wieder an und Sarah geht zu Boden, als würde sie von einer unsichtbaren Hand gewürgt. Als Dean ihn als Hurensohn bezeichnet, meint Crowley lässig, dass seine Mutter eine Hexe war und er sich einiges bei ihr abgeschaut habe. Den Brüdern wird klar, dass Crowley die Leute mittels Hexenbeuteln tötet und beginnen damit, danach zu suchen. Währenddessen hält Crowley einen Monolog in dem er erklärt, warum die Brüder noch auf seinen Deal eingehen würden. Wenn er nämlich alle tötet, die sie mal gerettet haben, würde er ihnen das einzige nehmen, was die Brüder noch zum weitermachen antreiben würde. Er bietet ihnen erneut den Deal an und legt dann auf. Als sie endlich den Hexenbeutel finden, ist es für Sarah bereits zu spät. Die Brüder kehren zurück zum "Men of Letters"-Hauptquartier. Sam ist entmutigt. Dean meint, sie würden das schon schaffen. Sam denkt ernsthaft daran den Deal anzunehmen. Sein Bruder hält dagegen und versucht Sam Mut zu machen. Er will wissen, ob er auf Sam zählen kann. Vorkommende Charaktere *Dean Winchester *Sam Winchester *Crowley *Naomi *Castiel *Metatron *Abaddon *Sarah Blake *Jane *Josie Sands (Dokumentation) *Max Thompson (Dokumentation) *Peter Kent *Simon *Henry Winchester (Erinnerung) Vorkommende Wesen *Nephilim *Engel *Dämonen **Ritter der Hölle Musik keine Musik vorhanden Internationale Titel *'Englisch:' Clip Show (Clip Show) *'Spanisch:' Fragmentos del Espectáculo (Fragmente des Spektakels) *'Französisch:' Jeu de Massacres (Spiel des Massakers) *'Italienisch:' L'ultima prova (Die letzte Prüfung) *'Portugiesisch:' (Clip Show) *'Ungarisch:' A harmadik próba''(Die dritte Prüfung)'' *'Finnisch:' Viimeinen koitos (Der letzte Auftritt) Quelle myFanbase Siehe auch Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 08 Kategorie:Unvollständig